fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Souvlakeria
Papa's Souvlakeria '''is the 15th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series. Franco and Lisa are the workers of this game, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2019. The game takes place in Potatown. The game is to be released in October 28, 2019. Intro/Outro '''Intro Franco/Lisa/CW travels to Potatown, where he/she will meet -Fernanda. But then he/she realises that Fernanda has been kidnapped by Guy Mortadello, who asks for a big amount of money in order to release her. Franco/Lisa/CW decides to work in nearby Papa's Souvlakeria in order to earn the amount of money Guy Mortadello asks for. Outro Franco/Lisa/CW pays Guy Mortadello and Fernanda is released. The next day, Papa Louie returns, after he has sent Guy Mortadello to jail. Stations *Order Station *Bake Station *Wrapping Station *Fry Station Customers # Gremmie (Tutorial) # Koilee (After Tutorial) # Big Pauly (Random) # Ivy (Random) # Edna (Random) # Doan (Random) # Marty (Day 2) # Johnny (Rank 2) # Hugo (Rank 3) # Alberto (Rank 4) # Mitch (Rank 5) # Maggie (Rank 6) # Peggy (Rank 7) # Cameo (Rank 8) # Rico (Rank 10) # Utah (Rank 11) # Kahuna (Rank 12) # Nevada (Rank 13) # Jamie (Rank 14) # Chuck (Rank 15) # Boomer (Rank 16) # Ember (Rank 17) # Scooter (Rank 18) # Barry (Rank 19) # Shannon (Rank 20) # Prudence (Rank 21) # Mayor Mallow (Rank 22) # Ripley (Rank 23) # Trishna (Rank 24) # Wendy (Rank 25) # Argy (Rank 26) # Wally (Rank 27) # Emlette (Rank 28) # Steven (Rank 29) # Skip (Rank 30) # Willow (Rank 31) # Sasha (Rank 32) # Joy (Rank 33) # Rudy (Rank 34) # Iggy (Rank 35) # Sienna (Rank 36) # Mousse (Rank 37) # Hank (Rank 38) # Whippa (Rank 39) # Yui (Rank 40) # Santa (Rank 41) # Duke Gotcha (Rank 42) # Olga (Rank 43) # Chester (Rank 44) # Carlo Romano (Rank 45) # Xandra (Rank 46) # Xolo (Rank 47) # Nye (Rank 48) # Wylan B (Rank 49) # Indigo (Rank 50) # Scarlett (Rank 51) # Sue (Rank 52) # Roy (Rank 53) # Liezel (Rank 54) # Greg (Rank 55) # Georgito (Rank 56) # Gino Romano (Rank 57) # Moe (Rank 58) # Clover (Rank 59) # Julep (Rank 60) # Cletus (Rank 61) # Vicky (Rank 62) # Fernanda (Rank 65) # Papa Louie (First day after Rank 65) Closers (New in Bold) *'Pater' (Mondays) *Rhonda (Tuesdays) *LePete (Wednesdays) *Quinn (Thursdays) *'Barba-Yiannis' (Fridays) *Raddlynn (Saturdays) *Jojo (Sundays) Locals (Closers in Bold) *'Pater' *'Barba-Yiannis' *Argy *Jamie *Barry Holidays *Cinco de Mayo (May) (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 6) (favored by Maggie, Peggy, Cameo, Rico *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 11) (favored by Utah, Kahuna, Nevada, Jamie, Chuck *Starlight BBQ (July) (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 16)(favored by Boomer, Ember, Scooter, Barry, Shannon *BavariaFest (August) (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 21) (favored by Prudence, Mayor Mallow, Ripley, Trishna, Wendy *Greekfest (September) (Unlocked with Argy at Rank 26) (favored by Argy, Wally, Emmlette, Steven, Skip *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) (favored by Willow, Sasha, Joy, Rudy, Iggy *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 36) (favored by Sienna, Mousse, Hank, Whippa, Yui *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 41) (favored by Santa, Duke Gotcha, Olga, Chester, Carlo Romano *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46) (favored by Xandra, Xolo, Nye, Wylan B, Indigo *Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 51) (favored by Scarlett, Sue, Roy, Liezel, Greg *St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 56) (favored by Georgito, Gino Romano, Moe, Clover, Julep, *Easter (April) (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 61) (favored by Cletus, Vicky, Fernanda, Papa Louie Ingredients Meats * Pork Gyros (Start) * Pork Souvlaki (Start) * Chicken Souvlaki (Unlocked with Marty on Day 2) * Chicken Gyros (Unlocked with Shannon on Rank 20) * Chicken & Bacon Souvlaki (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 45) Pitas * Classic Pita (Start) * Oregano & Olive Oil Pita (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 4) * Yogurt Pita (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 35) Sauces * Tzatziki (Start) * Mustard (Start) * Ketchup (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 3) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 5) * Rico's Chili (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 10) Toppings * Tomato (Start) * Onion (Start) * Lettuce (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 2) Fries * Dips * Category:Games Category:Games by O Ellinas